


Su letra

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey tiene un regalo muy especial para su profesor favorito. Pero, claro, de comprarlo a dárselo hay un gran paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su letra

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tó es de la Rowling, aunque tengo la impresión de que el famoso pelo caoba de Tracey pertenece al fandom :3 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

Tracey se detiene frente a su puerta. Le tiemblan las manos y está nerviosa. No se lo ha pensado bien.

¿Qué está haciendo?

Es _ridículo_.

Si alguien se entera… no, mejor, si Draco o Pansy se enteran la van a llamar pelota. No la van a dejar en paz nunca.

El paquete pesa. No es nada del otro mundo: un detalle, una baratija. Lo vio en un catálogo y se acordó de él. Si lo quisiera, si lo necesitara, podría comprárselo. Que ella es lo que sobra de la ecuación.

Aun así quiere dárselo.

No lo sabe, porque no tiene manera de saberlo, pero sospecha que no recibirá gran cosa por Navidad. Que, a parte de alguna postal y algún detalle de sus compañeros de trabajo, no recibirá nada. Es esa clase de hombre. El miserable, el solitario. El que se sienta solo en una mesa cuando va a las Tres Escobas y no le importa.

Tracey quiere que la necesite. Es un deseo estúpido, lo sabe. Pero quiere que vea el regalo y sienta que su corazón se rompa un poco. Que se dé cuenta de que le falta alguien. Y, por supuesto, ese alguien solo puede ser ella.

No se avergonzará. Ella no es del tipo de chica como lo es Pansy. O Brown o Patil. Ella no se sienta en primera fila y parpadea de manera escandalosa mientras suspira. Es mucho más madura que eso. Y está segura de que él lo sabe.

Levanta la mano y la deja en el aire.

No puede llamar. ¿Y si se ríe de ella en su cara? ¿O la manda de vuelta a la Sala Común? No está segura de poder soportar la vergüenza. No quiere fracasar antes de haberlo intentado. Las cosas no son tan simples. No pueden serlo.

Mira la nota que envuelve el paquete –un libro sobre ingredientes de pociones. Un compendio. Primera edición, algo desgastado por las esquinas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Arranca con cuidado, intentando no romper el mensaje, su firma. Deja el paquete en el suelo y llama a la puerta dos veces antes de salir corriendo.

Como si la estuviera persiguiendo un dragón.

Corre con tanta energía que, cuando la pared se cierra tras de sí, tiene que apoyarse sobre sus rodillas para no caerse. Está mareada y le da vueltas la cabeza.

Se acaba de dar cuenta.

La va a descubrir.

Joder.

* * *


End file.
